You're going down!
by YayYuri
Summary: Shego finally takes her revenge on someone who dared to humiliate her a while ago. Takes place after graduation. Lots of violence and cursing. Its kinda fluffy in the end. Read it yourself if you wanna know whether you like it or not.  edited & reuploaded


**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my second attempt for a story in English. I deleted the first one for a simple reason: it didn't get any hits or reviews, which made me think that it sucked and it's not worth continuing. Therefore I deleted it. This one here is just a OS. Nevermind, lately I was reading a lot of Kim Possible fanfiction and this sorta fueled my spirit to write one myself. It's basically about Shego kicking someone's ass, so don't read if you expect anything with a real plot xD

Warning: It's bloody and violent and contains rude language , so don't read it if you might think that's not your kind of story =D To all others: Enjoy! And please let me know what you think, okay?

(Note: The music inspiration for this story was "You're going down" by the Sick Puppies)

~YayYuri

* * *

><p><strong>You're going down!<strong>

**Outskirts of Go City, Tuesday 6:15 am **

"Shit..." she whispered to herself as she drove up to the cloud of smoke that was coming from far outside of the city. The call from Wade that something was going on in Go City just came an hour ago and she had immediately left and sped to Go City to take a look at the situation. When she finally arrived the spot where the smoke was coming from, her eyes widened in shock: a huge fire was burning there! Kim didn't hesitate to immediately contact the fire fighters of Go City...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before that...<strong>_

_**Upperton, Drakken's lair, Monday 11:20pm **_

_"I still can't believe that you're actually planning on doing this!" Shego frowned as she followed Drakken into their former lair on the hill in the outskirts of Upperton._

_ "Think about it, Shego. After Kim Possible and all of the other villains have settled down it'll be a piece of cake to finally conquer the world. I bet our teenage hero has gotten quite rusty by now." Drakken mused. _

_"She's around 21 years by now, so she's not a teen anymore." the raven haired mercenary corrected, which only caused the blue lunatic to roll his eyes. _

_"Whatever, my point was: since you were in Japan during those 3 years in order to train your techniques and skills, you're probably in the best shape of your life while I assume that Kim's skills have dulled quite a bit, since she didn't have any reason to fight. You'll most certainly beat her in no time!" Drakken ended his rant with one of his famous, evil laughs while his sidekick only rolled her eyes and went to sit in an armchair and watch TV. _

_Her emerald eyes widened in surprise when she discovered that the TV was still functioning. _

_"Why didn't they cut the cables during those 3 years of our absence? Oh well, who cares." she murmured while her blue-skinned boss decided to take a walk through the whole lair to see whether he would find anything he might have left there and could use for another attempt at taking over the world. *I don't have to tell him now that I don't plan on staying. I'll just stick around until I can fight Kimmie once again and then I'll just leave. He doesn't need to know that I actually wanna quit the villain business for good, too.* she thought to herself. _

_While Drakken was wandering around in the countless floors of the lair, Shego kept herself busy zapping through the TV channels. She stopped at a news channel when she recognized the GO-Tower in the background. _

_"We're here in the outskirts of the city of Go City, where an unfamiliar air vehicle has landed just a few hours ago." said the journalist while a helicopter was flying over the black and red aircraft. Shego's eyes widened with shock and disbelief when she recognized the huge machine. _

_"That can't be..." she whispered. "They're supposed to be dead!" She listened to the journalist saying something about how it was unknown where the aircraft was coming from before there was suddenly a red flash coming from the vehicle, hitting the helicopter. Then everything went black and they switched back to the studio, where another journalist was staring blankly at the black screen, stammering "We...we've suddenly lost contact to Johnson." _

_Crushing the remote control in her hand, Shego stood up and looked at the TV, her eyes burning with pure anger. Not even 10 seconds after that she ran out of the lair. *I can't believe that those freakin' aliens have actually survived! But that way I can at least finally pay this bitch back for pulling this shit with me a while ago.* she thought growling while she jumped in a taxi in Upperton and told the driver to take her to Go City as fast as possible._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outskirts of Go City, Aircraft, Tuesday 3:45 am<strong>_

_"The sun will rise in a few hours. And with the rising sun, Warmonga will also rise, and finally enslave the humans! Warhok! You __**will**__ be avenged!" the green alien warrior shouted as she saluted in front of a picture of Warhok, her comrade who fell in the battle 3 years ago. _

_"I wouldn't put my money on that if I were you!" she then heard a voice from behind her. _

_She turned around and immediately locked eyes with the emerald eyes of Shego, who stood behind her, dressed in a completely black fighting outfit that consisted of a black, tight tank top, which left her stomach exposed, equally skin tight pants, black gloves and black shoes. Her long hair was bound in a ponytail, a part of the left half of her face covered by a strand of hair that reached a few inches beneath her chin. Warmonga stared at the villainess in front of her. _

_"Remember me?" Shego provoked the alien, who continued to stare at her before she said "You...it's you! You are the sidekick of the blue man who betrayed me!" _

_"Precisely. The name is Shego, by the way. Remember it, 'cause I want it engraved on your tombstone as the one who killed you." Shego answered with a smirk before she got ready and took up a battle stance. _

_"Are you really planning on fighting me? You have no chance to win!" Warmonga challenged before also taking up a fighting stance. _

_"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Without further words Shego made her move and ran up to the alien, immediately getting into close combat with her. _

_*What is that?* Warmonga thought when she realized that she really had a hard time dodging Shego's hits. *She has gotten so fast. What has happened?* _

_"Focus on the fight, will you!" Shego growled before she delivered the alien a double-fist punch in the stomach, sending her flying and crashing through one of the walls in the space ship. _

_Warmonga landed hardly on her back and coughed up a bit of blood as she struggled to get up again. Although her vision was slightly blurred, she watched Shego walking through the hole in the wall and up to her. While she slowly went up to the alien, the villainess began to collect her power in her hands, but didn't let it flare up, not yet. _

_"I don't exactly know what your plan is." Shego began talking in a deadly serious voice as she walked up to Warmonga in a threateningly slow pace. "But to be honest: I really don't give a shit. I'm only here to finally take my revenge on you. You, who has humiliated me in front of my arch rival and dared to try to replace me, will die today." _

_"You dare to threaten Warmonga!" the alien growled. _

_"Oh, that wasn't a threat." Shego smirked and took up a battle stance again. "That was a promise!" _

_And with those words she charged at Warmonga again, igniting her powers and letting the green flames of pure anger and hatred engulf her hands. _

_Shego sent hit after hit and the green alien, her smaller frame giving her the advantage of being faster and more acrobatic. But hitting Warmonga again turned out to be harder than expected. The alien warrior was completely focused on the fight now and managed to dodge every hit Shego made. Even though the villainess once managed to sent Warmonga flying again with an incredibly strong uppercut, the alien simply sucked it up, did a backflip in the air, landed safely on her feet and charged at the raven haired woman again. _

_"I am not going to be defeated by a mere human!" she shouted and suddenly grabbed Shego's head and hurled her against a wall. The force of the impact was so strong that the wall broke down once Shego hit it. _

_"Damn...freakin' bitch..." the emerald eyed woman growled when she slowly got up again, the flying rubble of the wall having hit her on the head and caused a laceration above her right eye. She got ready to attack again when she saw that Warmonga was suddenly gone. _

_"Fuck...where the hell is she?" she whispered. _

_Her question was answered when the ceiling above suddenly came crashing down and the voice of the alien shouting "Waarmongaaaa!" could be heard. _

_"Oh fuck!" Shego exclaimed and managed to jump out of the way of the falling rubble of the ceiling. She dove forward, rolled over skillfully and immediately got up on her feet again._

_Just when she was standing again, Warmonga ran out of the cloud of dust and tried to attack Shego's head with her energy charged spear. The raven haired villainess saw the attack just in time to block it by igniting her powers and crossing her forearms above her head. The purple glowing top of the spear hit Shego's arms instead of her head, but Warmonga didn't give up just yet. She pushed against Shego's arms, hoping to break the defense of her emerald eyed enemy and simply crush her skull, but Shego was strong enough to keep her guard up. _

_"Heh, what's wrong there, miss gherkin? Can't handle a 'mere human' without a weapon?" Shego provoked in her typical sarcastic voice, causing Warmonga to growl angrily. _

_"I am going to crush you!" she shouted. _

_"Oh, is that so?" Suddenly Shego grabbed the top of the spear with her still glowing hands and pulled forcefully at it, which caused Warmonga to stumble forward. Shego leaned forward, holding the spear in a powerful grip next to her, until her mouth was next to Warmonga's ear. _

_"I dare you to." she whispered before she pulled at the spear again, making Warmonga stumble forward again. Just in time Shego lifted her leg and rammed her knee into the alien warrior's face as she stumbled forward, immediately breaking her nose and jaw. She used the moment of shock Warmonga was in and shot a bolt of plasma right at her chest._

_The alien warrior was once again hurled backwards. She hit the ground hard on her back and lay there motionlessly for a few moments, spitting out the blood that had pooled in her mouth and trying not to make any noise of pain because of the serious burn on her chest and her broken nose and jaw. She refused to give Shego the satisfaction of seeing her suffering. _

_"Come on! I'm just warming up and you're already on the ground? Get the fuck up!" Shego ordered with a sadistic smirk on her face while she wiped away the blood that was coming from the wound above her eye and nearly flowed into her eye. She was enjoying this way too much to be done yet. _

_"Warmonga...will not...be defeated!" the alien shouted and jumped to her feet again. _

_Shego wanted to get ready to attack again when Warmonga suddenly began to glow in a purple light. Suddenly the emerald eyed villainess saw how Warmonga's nose and mouth stopped bleeding. The burn on her chest was slowly disappearing until it was completely gone. _

_"You've gotta be kiddin' me...instant regeneration?" Shego whispered in disbelief. She didn't had enough time to react and dodge when Warmonga charged her again and face-palmed her against the wall behind her. A spider-web like crack appeared at the spot where Shego's head was crushed into the wall and the raven haired mercenary now had another, bigger laceration on the back of her head, causing Shego to groan in pain._

_Warmonga stood in front of her and pushed her against the wall, her hand quickly releasing Shego's face and grabbing her throat when she saw that the villainess was a bit dazed from the hard impact. The green fingers tightened around the throat of the pale woman as yellow and green eyes locked. _

_"I told you I will crush you. I admit that you have gotten stronger, but you are still no match for me." Warmonga said calmly, already being certain of her victory. _

_"You're all just talk..." Shego croaked as she grabbed the forearm of her enemy and clawed into it, but Warmonga ignored the stinging pain and the blood that was now running down her arm and dripping on the floor in front of her. _

_"I'll prove it to you." she said and lifted her spear to deliver the final blow, but hesitated for a moment when she saw Shego smirking. *She smirks despite of the fact that I'm going to kill her? She's brave, I have to give her th-* Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt unspeakable pain running through her arm. _

_She couldn't restrain a painful scream when she saw that Shego had just used her powers to cut the alien's forearm off. Being free again, Shego used the moment to her advantage and delivered a powerful kick to the side of the alien warrior's head, sending her flying through the room again and making her crash into some huge screen before she fell down and hit the ground head first._

_While Warmonga was busy trying to endure the excruciating pain running through her body, Shego burnt the alien's cut off arm with her powers and tried to calm her breath again. *Damn, that was close. She could've really killed me...wha...* _

_"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Shego shouted when she witnessed as Warmonga stood up, already having grown a new arm and looking at Shego hatefully. "You can regenerate whole extremities?" the raven haired villainess asked in a shocked voice. _

_Her question was left unresponded when the green haired warrior ran up to her again with a roar. Shego shot a fews bolts of plasma towards Warmonga, but the warrior just dodged them all with her spear. _

_"You will die now!" the yellow eyed alien yelled when she jumped and tried to attack Shego from above. _

_"Fuck you!" Shego roared back and also jumped up. _

_She tackled Warmonga to the ground and tried to straddle her, but since the alien was much taller and heavier it was not hard for her to simply grab Shego's wrist and yank her away from her. Shego was hurled through the air and crashed through one of the windows. After a fall of 20 feet the raven haired villainess hit the ground with her back first. Although she landed a bit softer on the grass, the impact knocked the wind out of her and she coughed up blood when she hit the ground._

_"Waaarmongaaaa!" The alien had also jumped out of the window and was now falling towards Shego, holding her spear above her head, ready to strike. Shego rolled out of the way and immediately got up again just before the top of Warmonga's spear stabbed into the ground. She pulled her weapon out of the ground again and took up a battle stance. _

_"If you run away now, I might change my mind and spare you." _

_That did it. Those words were enough to really piss Shego off. _

_"Listen, you motherfuckin' green skinned piece of worthless shit..." she growled in a dangerously low voice while she squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into tight fists until her knuckles under her gloves turned white. "I...NEVER...RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT!" Shego roared and as soon as she had shouted this her whole body was suddenly engulfed by her green flames while her eyes were also glowing green. _

_"Oh frackle..." Warmonga cursed with wide eyes and couldn't react as fast as Shego had shot a huge bolt of plasma towards her. _

_It pierced right through Warmonga's body, hit the space ship behind her and set it on fire. The alien warrior, who now had a huge, bleeding hole in her torso, fell to her knees, her eyes still wide with shock. _

_Shego, her body still surrounded by a burning, green aura made of her powers, this time didn't hesitate and went up to Warmonga, who was somehow still alive. She grabbed the head of the badly injured alien and made her look into her glowing, green, enraged eyes. _

_"Well, too bad for you. If you wouldn't have said those words, I might have not used the true force of my powers, but you just had to be so fuckin' cocky, huh? Now you see what you get when you mess with me. Any last words?" the villainess asked while she lifted her other hand, her eyes still locked with Warmonga's. _

_"Burn in hell..." the alien warrior hissed, which caused Shego to smirk evilly. _

_"Oh, I'm sure I will one of these days." And with those words the glowing green hand hit Warmonga's neck with incredible force, beheading her. Her clothes sprayed with the dark red blood of her enemy, Shego closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then the green flames, that had engulfed her whole body, slowly began to fade until they extinguished completely. With an evil smirk still plastered on her face the villainess kicked the head of the alien into the flames of the burning space ship before she climbed on a nearby tree to enjoy the show a bit more._

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Go City, Tuesday, 8:30am<strong>

The fire fighters, who had managed to extinguish the huge flames that had burnt the space ship to a piece of black wreckage, now retreated. Originally, Kim also wanted to leave now, if it wasn't for a very familiar voice that made her stop in her tracks.

"You missed the fun, princess."

Immediately Kim turned around and saw her arch nemesis Shego jumping off of a tree and walking up to her.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

"Long time no see, Kimmie." the raven haired villainess said with a smirk before she stopped just some feet away from the redhead.

"What happened here?" the redhead asked when she saw the blood from the wound above Shego's eye running down the side of the pale woman's face .

"Well, to cut things short: Warmonga had survived the fight on the day of your graduation and I found her before she could do anything." the mercenary explained shortly.

"So...you defeated her? ... Are responsible for this fire?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah. Although I didn't exactly plan on that to happen, but yeah...the fire's my fault." Shego explained and scratched the back of her head before she looked at Kim again and saw her smiling.

"What's with the smile, pumpkin?" she asked.

"Well..to be honest...I ...uh... I'm...well..." She turned her head away before she finished her sentence, trying to hide her blush behind the hair that fell in her face now.

"You what, princess? Spill it already!" Shego insisted, shooting her rival a confused glare.

"'m'appy't'see'ya" Kim mumbled.

"What?" Shego asked, not having understood a single word.

"I said I'm happy to see you!" the redheaded ex-heroine shouted, causing Shego to take a few steps back due to the sudden change of volume.

"Whoa, wait...say what?" the emerald eyed mercenary asked, now utterly confused.

"Mouu...don't make me explain, it's embarrassing enough to feel that way." Kim whined, but Shego didn't give up.

"Well too bad, 'cause I won't leave until you gave me a reasonable explanation why you're happy to see me. I mean...hello! You're my arch nemesis!"

"Well...it's just that nobody could tell where you suddenly disappeared to 3 years ago. Some even assumed that you're dead and others said that you're probably only trying to keep it low-pro for a while. And...it was actually kinda boring without fighting you, y'know...There! And explanation! Happy now?" Kim ended her explanation with shouting at the villainess again, but even the sudden outburst couldn't wipe away the huge smirk that was plastered on Shego's face now.

"Aaaww, was princess missing me?" she taunted, which caused Kim to blush again and turn her head away.

She really wanted to taunt Shego back, but somehow she just couldn't right now. They were silent for a few moments before Shego decided to speak again.

"So did you stop fighting?" she asked, which made Kim look at her bewildered.

"What? How do you get this idea?" she asked.

"Well, basically me and all of the other fools calling themselves villains were your only reason to fight. Now that it has been peaceful for such a long time, did you stop fighting?" the villainess explained.

"I see..well, no. I didn't stop fighting. I joined an Aikido-class at college and I train twice a week in a Tiger Kung-Fu Dojo in Lowerton, so I'd say I'm even better than before." Kim answered and smirked challengingly at Shego.

The pale woman returned the smirk and then said. "Is that so? Then come to visit me someday next week. I'll put your skills to the test."

Having said those words, Shego turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Shego! Where can I find you?" Kim asked.

"Are you still in touch with that nerdlinger friend of yours?" the pale woman asked while she looked back at Kim.

"Wade? Yeah. Why?"

"Just ask him. I'm sure he'll find me." And with those words Shego began to run off when she heard the sirens of approaching police cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Meh...I gave it my older sister to read it before I uploaded it and she said it's good. Okay, she actually said "That's a damn freakin' badass bitchfight!" And she also said that it has potential for a sequel, but a for a multi-chaptered one. I'm not quite sure about this, though...what do you think? Please tell me. Any critic is okay and wanted. I wanna know whether it's worth writing a sequel with a few more chapters or not =D

(P.S.: I don't think that Shego is really green. To me she doesn't look like she's really green-skinned, just extremely pale.)

~YayYuri


End file.
